


The art of fixing a bedhead

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Post-Time Skip, hanamaki is so in love with him, idk I just really love matsuhana okay, makki has the worst bedhair ever, matsukawa is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: In which Takahiro is sad and had somehow managed to get the worst, most ridiculous bedhead ever and Issei knows how to fix both.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	The art of fixing a bedhead

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sky for the idea mwuah I had fun writing this

The door swung open and Takahiro heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar mop of black hair. “Issei.” He muttered and slumped against the other man’s body, who held him firm in his place as he circled both arms around the man’s back, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he did.

“Hiro?” Takahiro didn’t reply and Issei didn’t ask either, holding him there. He tightened his grip around Issei, sinking in the scent of him, drowning in the warmth Issei's body was offering. He smelled of chocolates and cherry jam and basically really,  _ really _ nice- like always.

Takahiro didn’t. He smelled of sweat and dirt and- and-  _ misery _ .

He felt pathetic.

“Hey.” Issei said when he pulled away.

Takahiro let his hands fall but kept his face rested against the other’s shoulder, breathing in the scent heavily. “Hi.”

“You wanna move inside?”

Takahiro moved away completely at that. “Yeah.” He nodded. 

Pathetic,  _ pathetic _ .

Issei asked as he walked back in and Takahiro followed in, closing the door behind. “When did you come back?”

“Uhm- three hours ago?”

Issei looked over his shoulder to meet his gaze at that. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Takahiro scratched the back of his neck, avoiding his gaze. “I wanted to surprise you.” He replied sheepishly.

The living room was dark, only the dim light and hushed noises that came from the tv filling the vacant atmosphere around them.

“Hmm.” Issei said, flopping down on the couch and lying down, taking Takahiro down too by his wrist. He rested his head on the armrest of the couch. “Talked to your parents?” He asked when Takahiro had comfortably settled himself on top of Issei, his face on Issei’s chest, facing towards the tv and their legs tangled together. Takahiro grumbled and shook his head in response. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

_ What was he doing? _

Above him Issei breathed a sigh. “Okay.”

Then he felt a finger threading through his hair, lightly tugging at every strand. “Issei.” He glared at the man, “What are you doing?”

That didn’t stop Issei from playing with his hair as he replied, “Did you know that you have like, the most unbelievably mind blowing bedhead right now?” He said as he tried to smoothen some hair behind his ear but clearly failed judging by his amused expression. “How is it- how is it standing up in every direction?”

Takahiro sighed angrily. “Of course I know.” Of course he knew- why wouldn’t he? He didn’t exactly come here with his eyes closed on the way. The looks he got from the few awake people on the street told him enough about how messed up he looked- wearing a red hoodie with a pair of striped pants and green crocs, not to mention his ridiculous, ungodly bedhair which was clearly on display. He had tried to fix it a few times on the way but completely gave up when he saw no improvement. “And I don’t know how it- became like that. Maybe a shower will fix it.”

“Yeah.” Issei replied.

They didn’t talk much after that as they watched whatever was going on on tv. A comedy show or something but Takahiro didn’t pay much attention, couldn’t pay any attention to it. Thoughts after thoughts clouded his mind as he tried to focus more on Issei’s warmth and scent. Issei probably wasn’t paying much attention either, considering that he wasn’t laughing at the jokes the comedian was cracking one after another.

His heart was clenching hard,  _ too hard _ for some reason.

He shouldn’t be here, cuddling with Issei, stealing his time, taking the comfort he was offering without question. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t.

He didn’t deserve it.

He needed to leave.

But he couldn’t. He should but he couldn’t, wouldn’t. Like his mind throbbed and ached for Issei’s warmth and he would die without it.

“Hey Hiro.” Issei stopped his train of thoughts, pulling him out of the anguish and affliction he was drowning in.

“Yeah?”

“I have some profiteroles.” He said and Takahiro’s eyes perked up for a split second. “You want some?”

“Hmm, yes.”

“Okay, get up. Let me get them for you.”

Takahiro clinged harder to Issei at that, his mind debating hard on which one was more important at the moment.  _ Issei or profiteroles. _ “Noooo.”

“Hiro.”

“Fine.” Takahiro grumbled but got up, feeling uneasy.

Frankly, the truth was that he didn’t feel any appetite at all even though the food in question was profiteroles, his absolute favorite. He only played along for the sake of atmosphere, for the sake of his heart that he knew would crumble if he stayed near Issei for any longer.

He shouldn’t have come here in the first place.

The obvious commiseration Issei was giving him was too much,  _ too painful _ to bear.

Issei got up and walked to his kitchen and a part of Takahiro wanted to stand up and pull Issei right back in to cuddle with him again but the other part knew better than that and he sighed a breath of relief.

He was going insane, wasn’t he?

“Here.” Issei said, placing a plate with three profiteroles on it.

“Thanks.” Takahiro took one in his hand, examining the texture. It looked soft, flavourful, well made. It was practically..  _ perfect _ .

Unlike Takahiro.

Then he felt sudden grogginess working up inside him. The sight of the profiteroles made something twirl in his stomach, making him want to gag. He placed the profiterole back on the plate and clasped a hand over his mouth and groaned as his eyes teared up involuntarily.

Unbelievable. Uninvited. This was not how he planned on reuniting with Issei.

“Hiro?” Issei’s voice came soft next to him as he reached out and brushed his finger against his cheek.

That did everything for Takahiro, destroyed whatever self built wall he was holding up and crashed his fading composure as he broke down crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He choked on his tears when he felt an arm pull him closer into warmth and his throat burned,  _ ached _ painfully and that didn’t stop his tears.

“Come’re.” Issei whispered, pulling Takahiro’s shaking body extremely closer into his arms and hugging him, letting him wet his sweater with uncontrollable tears that fell from his eyes. He will have to apologize for this later but right now, the comfort Issei was offering felt like a god given gift to Takahiro and he was undeserving of it.

Soon the loud crying turned into a fit of softer, quieter sobs and sniffs and Issei pulled him as close as physics would allow, burying his head into Takahiro’s hair and kissing his temple every now and then.

“I- I don’t know what to do Issei.” He sobbed out. They were already back in a lying position with Takahiro’s face on Issei’s chest, his face pressed into the crook of his neck when he finally decided to break the silence.

“What happened?” Issei asked as he threaded his fingers through Takahiro’s hair, scratching his scalp every now and then which greatly helped Takahiro calm down.

Takahiro took a deep breath in before replying, “So- so you know that job I got two months ago? In Tokyo? That big company?”

“Oh the high paid job? Yeah what about it.”

“I-” He choked out a sob. “I don’t like it there anymore.”

“Oh."

“And- and I already found this new job! There’s a vacant post at this new animal vet center and oh my god Issei- they take care of little kittens and stray dogs and I- I actually want that job.”

Issei hummed above him, his fingers still working through his hair slow and careful- like he had all the time in the world to spare for Takahiro. “Okay. So what’s the problem?”

“My- my p- parents didn’t like the idea.” He replied softly, afraid that Issei would agree too but he won’t be surprised if he did. He was the one acting foolish right now. “Of- of course I understand why they’re against it. In my current j- job I get paid g- good but I don’t like my job Issei. I really don’t want to stay there any longer.”

When Issei didn’t reply he continued. “A- and I brought the matter up in dinner tonight and- and it got into a big fight between me and them and- I couldn’t stand it so I- came to yours.”

“Hmm.” Issei hummed against his hair and his breath tickled Takahiro. “What about you?”

“What?” Takahiro pushed himself off Issei and looked up to meet the others eyes, confusion lingering in his own.

“What do you really want? After the fight? What have you decided on?”

“I know I shouldn’t let go of my current job but-” Takahiro flopped back down on Issei’s chest again. “I really want to work at the vet. I want to- take care of the stray cats.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He mumbled weakly against the other’s chest.

“Then go for it.” Issei chuckled. “Get that job.”

“But- my current job-”

“Is a renowned company and pays you high, I know.” He interjected him. “But you’ve always been the one to chase after what your mind wanted, chase after something for the sake of experiences and not for its advantages or profit.” He continued without pause. “You should go for what makes you happy, because I love happy Takahiro the most.”

Takahiro felt warmth blossoming inside him upon hearing the words as he felt the unwanted anxiety he was holding onto fading away. “Issei-”

“And logic doesn't suit you.”

“Issei!”

Issei laughed and Takahiro threw a playful punch on his chest with no real heat behind it. “The truth always hurts.”

“Ugh, shut up.” He snapped but lied down on the other man again anyway. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Takahiro hummed. “By the way I’m staying here tonight.”

“I wasn’t planning to let you go.” Takahiro smiled against the others chest at that, hoping that issei won’t feel it through the layer of his sweater.

“Even if you’d said no I’d made you change your mind.”

“Even if you’d said no I would have locked the doors and kept you in.”

“Even if I’d said no out of sheer impulse I’d convince you into convincing me into staying here.”

Issei groaned at this, rubbing his temples as Takahiro laughed, loud and free, whatever previous despondency he was feeling long gone. “Okay this is getting real confusing real quick.”

“Yeah.” Takahiro chuckled softly, like a baby was sleeping in the room and they can’t risk waking it up. “Head hurts.” He then looked up and he was greeted with Issei’s beautiful side profile, the dim light of the tv illuminating his delicate features, his sharp jawlines, his pointedly nose and thin lips. “Issei.”

“Yeah?” Issei’s gaze locked with his and that somehow resurrected the butterflies in his stomach and the sensation made his whole body shiver with anticipation and want. It made him want to pull Issei into his arms and kiss him to senselessness.

Yeah, he really,  _ really _ wanted to kiss Issei.

“Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know Hiro,” Issei said, eyes still hazy but never leaving Takahiro’s eyes. “Do people these days ask their boyfriends for permission to kiss them-“

Takahiro didn’t wait for him to finish and lunged forward to circle his arms around Issei’s neck, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. He also managed to successfully settle himself on his boyfriend’s lap in that few seconds, wrapping his slender legs around his waist. Issei kissed him back just as firmly and hungrily, devouring every noise, every moan he made as they shared a heated kiss.

He sighed against his lips when Issei pushed his fingers into his hair again, tugging a few strands and Takahiro followed the gesture too, tangling his hands in Issei’s soft locks, pulling them strong enough to draw moans out of the other’s throat. He then gave a quick lick across Issei’s bottom lip, asking for permission which was granted instantly as Issei let his jaw fall and he licked into his mouth, tangling their tongues together, savoring every moment, every kiss, every touch of tongue.

He felt as if he could do this forever, sitting on Issei’s lap, kissing him like his life depended on it. But their breathing regulation said otherwise and they had to pull away for air after what felt like only a few minutes. But looking at Issei, the redness on his cheeks or the swollenness of his lips said it’s been more than a few minutes. Maybe over twenty minutes- or more than that.

Issei chuckled when Takahiro groaned at the loss of contact and pushed their foreheads together, his one hand in his hair, the other wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

“Hi.” He said, voice raspy and hoarse and it sent a new kind of sensation down Takahiro’s body, making a certain part of his lower body twitch.

“Hey.” He replied, breathing heavily.

“You feeling better now?” He pulled away to meet his eyes and Takahiro nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “That’s good. Oh and wow, would you look at that.”

“What?”

“Your bedhead is fixed.” Issei gestured towards his head and Takahiro instinctively reached out to touch his hair, finding no messy strands that faced upwards. He took a quick glance at his dim reflection on the glass of the sliding door to the balcony behind Issei and smirked. Surely, his bedhead was fixed now.

“I can’t believe our makeout session fixed my ridiculous bedhead.” Takahiro said, the smirk never leaving his lips. “You sure have your ways with your hands Issei.”

“Yeah?” Issei raised an eyebrow at him and Takahiro leaned forward, connecting their lips again.

“Hm. Yeah.” He muttered against his lips, his hands flying up to cup the other man’s cheeks. They kissed a few times again before Issei was abruptly pulling away, leaving Takahiro confused at the sudden refusal as he opened his eyes to meet Issei’s mortified, questioning expression.

“What happened?”

“Wh- what’s vibrating in your pants?”

“Oh, that’d be my phone.” Takahiro said as he took out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and unlocked it to check who was interrupting his and Issei’s time. “Oikawa is going batshit crazy again.”

“Something happened?”

“Something about the Japan National Team trying to steal his Iwa chan or whatever.” Takahiro muttered, annoyed. If Oikawa didn’t make a move soon he’ll murder him and hide his body behind the bushes somewhere. He had never seen anyone pin for one person, their childhood best friend- who also obviously reciprocates his feelings for so long- 11 years to be precisely accurate. “Leaving him on seen.”

Issei snorted. “You’ll have to face his wrath later.”

“I don’t care.”

“Brave.” Issei then gestured at the still untouched lonesome profiteroles sitting on the plate on the table. “You gonna eat your profiteroles?”

“Oh yeah,” Takahiro exclaimed cheerily, he felt much better now after letting it all out. He sat up and took the plate in his hand. He wondered how he managed to overthrow the urge to devour them the moment Issei handed them to him. “good thinking.” He said as he stuffed a one whole profiterole in his mouth, chewing happily. 

“Calm down Hiro-” Issei chuckled, patting him on the back, sitting close enough so that their thighs touched. “Oikawa isn’t here to steal your food so you can eat slowly.”

“Mhm, but these profiteroles are so good.” He kept munching on his food despite Issei’s words. “I love profiteroles.” He said as he turned to look at the other man.

Now that? Was a mistake.

Because if smiles could kill humans then Takahiro would have been dead now (Hanamaki Takahiro, age: 26, occupation: unemployed, cause of the death: Issei’s smile. Yeah, sounds excellent) because the smile Issei was giving him right then had knocked all the air out of him the moment he saw it under the dim, unaesthetic light of the television.

It was warm, cute, genuine, _ ethereal _ .

Like he was offering that certain smile to no one but Takahiro. Like the smile was only meant for him to see.

“Me too.” Issei had said but to Takahiro, it didn’t sound like he was talking about the perfectly made profiteroles.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeee mah mans mah dudes I'm actually having the worst writer's block since yesterday haha but I still hope you liked my little matsuhana drabble
> 
> Oh and this was totally unbeta'd so if you saw any mistakes, you didn't.
> 
> If you leave kudos and/or comments I'll literally love you forever
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
